


so much for my beauty sleep

by Writerofshit (kay_samm)



Series: and when you choke I will break your ribs just to make sure you're alright [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Past Michael/Ray, Past Relationship(s), matt being a sarcastic shit, michael being sad and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_samm/pseuds/Writerofshit
Summary: “Matt Bragg.”He’s actually asleep for once in his godforsaken life, so, naturally.“If somebody’s here to murder me, can you at least be quiet about it?”
Series: and when you choke I will break your ribs just to make sure you're alright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	so much for my beauty sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Been a minute, but this popped in my head and I couldn't help myself.  
> Actually, I had an idea, which sparked two backtracking ideas, to which this is the backstory.

“Matt.”

At first he thinks he must be dreaming, has to be, because there’s no other explanation for the soft murmur of his name. Then he hears it again, a little louder this time.

“ _Matt Bragg_.”

He’s actually asleep for once in his godforsaken life, so, naturally.

“If somebody’s here to murder me, can you at least be quiet about it?” he doesn’t even bother opening his eyes.

“ _No_. I’ll murder at whatever volume I like.” Comes the response, and it would be a lot more terrifying if he didn’t recognize the voice. He might actually prefer that to whatever this is going to be. Finally, he fumbles for his glasses, shoving them on with two hands and propping himself up on one elbow. Graceful and poised as always, that Matt Bragg.

He squints at the door, knowing the voice but looking for confirmation anyway. Thorough to a fault, he’s always said.

 _Anal retentive_ , Jeremy had always said.

Whatever. Tomato, potato.

“ _Michael_?”

“Matt. You got a minute?” Even in the dark, Matt can see he’s gripping the doorknob, how the door itself is shaking ever so slightly.

Matt sighs. This doesn’t seem like something he’s going to enjoy very much. Still. He checks his watch pointedly. He’s sure it lights up his face in such a way that he’s cast in shadows that clearly display the exhaustion he feels. It’s not that he _wants_ Michael to feel bad about whatever this is, but. Side benefit?

“It’s 3 a.m. I have all the minutes in the world.” He drops himself back to the mattress with a huff. His eyes are closed again. Sue him, it’s fuck off o’clock and he’d been sleeping. He’s perfectly capable of listening without looking.

Michael steps in the room and he hears the door click behind him. So this is going to be a lengthy conversation. _Swell_. 

“Uh.” Michael says, ever an eloquent wordsmith, “I was- I was wondering if you’d be willing to help with something.”

“I mean, helping you guys is literally what Geoff hired me for, so. Kinda my job description.”

“Right. Well, I’m asking less as part of the crew and more as a… friend?” It sounds as if Michael doesn’t quite believe the words he’s saying, as if he knows he’s full of shit, too.

Because Matt Bragg has been with this crew for a few years now, and he knows he's closer to the main six than most, yeah, but he’s not exactly BFF’s with any of them. Jeremy, maybe, but they’ve unfortunately grown apart over time. Occupational hazard. Matt certainly isn’t bitter about that one at all.

So Michael in his room in the middle of the night, asking for favors in the name of their friendship? Doesn’t exactly track.

He cracks one eye open. “Go on.”

“I- I need you to find someone.” Michael says, stuttering like he’s nervous or something.

Which, you know, _yeah right_. Honestly, fuck that friendship card Michael had tried to pull, fuck this whole little charade, because Matt knows excactly what this is. Gavin asking something of Michael that he is now trying to pass along to Matt. Trying to get out of the part of the job he finds boring. Well fuck that.

He wants to tell him to fuck off, he’s a big boy, he can do his work himself. But Matt is already starting to wake up too much, so he can indulge this for a minute or two.

“I’d think Gavin would be better in that area, wouldn’t he?” Which is...mostly true. Gavin’s the best that he knows, could track somebody to the goddamn snack aisle of a grocery store with nothing more than a name. But he’ll give himself some credit, Matt could probably name the plaza.

“I need you to find someone,” Michael repeats, crossing his arms, "and not let it get back to anyone that I’m looking.” he says, and ok, yeah, that’s a tad more interesting.

Mat cracks his other eyeopen. “There a reason it needs to be all hush-hush? Like, who the fuck are you trying to find?”

He hears Michael take a deep breath, steadying himself, and the answer shouldn’t surprise him one bit.

“Ray.”

Except oh boy was he not expecting that name to pop up in all of this.

Now it makes sense, in retrospect, why Michael has come to him and not Gavin. The three of them had been damn near inseparable, way back when. Michael had been the most heartbroken in the months after he returned, yeah, but that was to be expected. Gavin, however, was a very close second.

He’s sure Gav has made peace with Ray being on his own by this point, it’s been literal years, but still. No point in reopening old wounds, he supposes.

“Are you- I thought you were still in touch with him?” It comes out like a question because it kind of is. He knows Michael used to be, knows how Ray spent weeks sending the group chat dumb memes after the whole business about Geoff’s fake tan came out. And there was the Ryan-skull fiasco not long after. He recalls, vaguely, something about Ray in a shoddy replica of the Vagabond’s get-up on halloween. Now he’s not sure if that was this year or last. Huh.

“I am. Or- I was, I guess.” he sees Michael shake his head quickly. “We used to text, here and there. He mostly had burners, but like- whenever he switched he’d let me know.”

And ok, Matt’s not trying to be an asshole here. He’s _really_ not. But he’s been woken up in the middle of the goddamn night, is losing precious sleep because Michael is sad that his ex won’t fucking text him back. Which is… genuinely pretty fucking annoying, if he’s being honest.

“Maybe he just hasn’t gotten a new one yet, man. He’ll probably-”

“It’s been three _fucking_ months, Matt.”

Oh. Now, maybe in Matt-time that doesn’t seem like a terribly long time, (he once avoided speaking to his mother for a year simply because he didn’t feel like it) but it’s the way that Michael says it that gives him pause. He’s obviously worried, and letting Matt Bragg of all people in on it- yeah, he can’t exactly say _no_ to this, can he?

Again, Matt props himself up on one elbow. He’s in this now, apparently. “Alright, uh, last time you talked to him, did he say anything weird at all?”

“Not that I remember?” But he doesn’t sound exactly sure about it. “I mean, no weirder than ninety percent of the shit he ever said, you know?”

“Right.Yeah, ok, uh-” _Other affirmative fillers_ , his brain helpfully chimes in, _because this is exactly how you wanted to spend the next several weeks of your life, and you’re totally convincing him of that_. He ignores that train of thought. “I’ll uh- I’ll start working on it first thing in the moring.” he offers, neglecting to mention that he probably won’t be up until at least noon. But morning to Matt has always been whenever he first gets out of bed.

“Tomorrow.”Michael says. “Right. Yeah. That’s fine. That’s great.” Well now look who’s overcompensating with affirmations. It’s clearly _not_ fine, Michael was probably hoping he’d jump right on this. Which he would do, except.

“It’s just- I’d like to get _some_ sleep, you know?” and Matt wonders why he feels the need to justify why he’s not immediately beginning the search for Michael’s ex-boyfriend. “Honestly, you probably should too. We’re no use to anyone if we’re zombies tomorrow.”

“No, absolutely. You’re totally right. I- yeah. I’ll go… do that.” There’s something in his tone that says he's definitely _not_ going to go do that. Well, shit.

“Aww, fuck, fine.” Matt hauls himself out of bed, deciding immediately that he’s not changing out of the sweatpants he’s already in. If he’s going to work in the middle of the night, he’s gonna do it in pajamas. “Meet me in my office in a few.” He says _office_ and not _lair_ or _cave_ like everyone else does because he’s a goddamn professional. “And bring beer.” because he’s also pissed he has to be a professional at 4 a.m. and beer will help that immensely.

“Matt. You dont have to-” but there’s no real push behind it because this is what Michael wants, isn’t it?

“Dude, come on. I’m up now. Might as well get started while you actually have time to tell me what you know.”

\---

Twenty minutes later Matt has had one(1) entire beer and is feeling marginally better about the whole situation. So he’s a lightweight. At least that’s cheaper.

Michael is curled up in a chair beside him, nursing a glass full of something Matt suspects is much stronger than his six percent beer. To each their own.

It’s odd, having someone in here with him. Matt has always preferred to work alone, and having Michael hovering is disconcerting to say the least. In fairness, he’s willing to bet that Michael is equally uncomfortable, and he’d be lying if he said that didn’t cheer him up slightly.

“Did he happen to say where he was?” Matt asks, hoping at the very least for a state. Or even a country, really.

“Yeah, man, gave me his address and a six month itinerary. That’s why I came to you. Can’t quite figure out google maps.” Michael says, rolling his eyes. “No, he didnt. he's never been big into sharing.”

“Well.” Matt says, beginning to regret his decision to be part of this. "That’s a big help, thanks.”

Michael says nothing, thankfully, just sips his drink and watches as Matt sets to work.

He’s not entirely sure where to start, but he does his best, following news articles that mention snipers and young suspects. It’s a stretch, but it’s something.

After a few minutes, Michael pipes up again. “Hey, Matt Bragg?” 

Matt rolls his eyes at the use of his full name. He hasn’t been the biggest fan of this recent trend the crew has adopted.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For helping me. I- I really do appreciate it.” Michael’s voice is small and soft and Matt is _really_ regretting this now. He is wholly unprepared to deal with a Michael who has feelings other than anger and joy.

“Don’t mention it.” Matt says, rather than engaging in any kind of heart to heart. “Like seriously. Don't let anyone know I’m out here doing favors out of the kindness of my heart. I have a reputation to protect.” Which is...mostly untrue. His entire reputation is being a weirdo. Anything he does makes both zero and complete sense simultaneously.

Michael snorts. " _Reputation_.” he repeats mockingly, and then- " _Heart_!” 

“Hey, fuck you too, buddy.” Matt says cheerfully, or as cheerfully as he ever manages to get. He has a feeling this is the beginning of a long, annoying project. 

**Author's Note:**

> The full story behind both the tanning incident and the skull fiasco can be found on my tumblr: writerofshit.  
> I'm bouncing around the idea of a collection of these, tied together kind of but also fairly stand alone. Suppose we'll see.


End file.
